


Дин и масло

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: Дин любит масло. Нет, немного не так. Динтеперьлюбит масло.
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Драбблы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123466
Kudos: 2





	Дин и масло

Дин любит масло. Нет, немного не так. Дин _теперь_ любит масло. Не машинное, как можно было бы ожидать, а сливочное. Сэм уверен, что на масло Дин подсел в отеле, где они побывали с Миком Дэвисом. К завтраку в том отеле ко всему прочему разнообразию были поданы маленькие, всего на один укус, золотистые круассаны с шоколадной начинкой, украшенные изящными кружевными завитками масла. Не какого-нибудь мягкого масла, нет, не спреда, не взбитого масла, а настоящего сливочного от лучшего фермерского хозяйства штата.

Каждое утро Дин торжественно извлекает из холодильника керамическую масленку, в которой хранится палочка сливочного масла весом в четверть фунта, скрупулезно разделенная на десять частей. Именно палочка, потому что из покупки такого масла можно извлечь две выгоды. Об этом Дин все уши Сэму прожужжал. Сэм даже возгордился своей выдержкой. Другой бы послал восторженного братца подальше, но не Сэм. Сэм теперь все знает про палочковое масло, про выгоду его покупки в больших супермаркетах и про легкость отрезания от палочки дневной нормы. Как выяснил Сэм, такое масло невозможно подделать. Оно фасуется и продается в жиростойкой, экологически безвредной бумаге и не соприкасается с пластиковой упаковкой.

Дин кончиком ножа намазывает масло на тост. Нож для масла серебряный, купленный на распродаже. Дин посчитал нецелесообразной тратой покупку специального ножа для масла, но серебряный нож — это в их стиле. Дин подносит к лицу тост, вдыхает аромат. Откусывает и жует медленно и продуманно, совсем не так, как жевал бы бургер. Не ест, а вкушает.

Сэм не смеет смеяться. Сэм не приводит примеры из жизни, ему не хочется этого делать. Прошло то время, когда насмешки были уместны. Единственное, про что бы он мог пошутить, это норма. Норма масла, тостов, пива, да чего угодно. Сэм убежден, что это относительное понятие. Норма масла — кто ее вообще соблюдает? Дин. Он может сожрать не моргнув сразу все масло, размазав его по горячим тостам, но нет. Положено в день десятую часть — значит, никаких поблажек. Норму тостов соблюдать сложнее. Надо признаться, в этом случае они оба вынуждены работать над собой.

Сэм уверен, любой из них предпочел бы свежие булочки вместо тостов. С выпечкой в бункере дело пока не налажено. Печь, то есть выпекать что-нибудь по-настоящему, возиться с тестом никто из них не пробовал, хотя Сэм думает, что это дело времени. Сейчас они обходятся тостером. Тостер пришлось купить, тут уж деваться некуда. В начале всей истории с маслом Дин жарил хлеб на сковороде, но Сэм не выдержал. Потому что тостер подсушивает хлеб, а Дин безжалостно зажаривает. Это в корне неправильно. Тосты должны быть чуточку загорелыми, в меру хрустящими, сохраняющими в своей глубине мягкость свежего хлеба. С этим может справиться только тостер. Не какая-нибудь дешевая модель, а настоящий монстр. Монстр в изготовлении тостов, конечно.

Сэм никогда бы не выбрал тостер, потому что выбрать из стольких моделей невозможно, все хороши. Дин таскался вслед за братом мимо полок с бытовой техникой. После трех отвергнутых Сэмом тостеров он надулся и замолчал, предоставив брату в одиночестве претерпевать муки выбора. Тостер для шести кусочков хлеба или для четырех, тостер-ростер или вообще три в одном — это же голову сломать можно, пока выберешь. Сэм и сломал, но не хотел признаваться. Дин справился сам. Выбрал тостер черного цвета с хромированными решетками и узкими индикаторами, похожими на стоп-сигналы Детки. Этот агрегат получил имя «Терминатор» и почетное место на столе у стены. Дин лично натирает ему бока до блеска мягкой тряпкой. Вот такие дела.

А вообще словосочетание «Дин и масло» очень странное. Немного режет слух. Вот «Дин и кольт», «Дин и Детка», «Дин и бургер» — звучит одинаково правильно. Сэм привык даже к почти невозможному — «Дин и Терминатор», но Дин с маслом не сочетается никоим образом. Они не должны были совпасть в этом мире. Они вообще не должны были встретиться, но вот пожалуйста. Где-то ошиблись в расчетах то ли демоны, то ли ангелы, и вот уже Дин Винчестер зажмуривает глаза от удовольствия, откусывая кусок тоста с маслом.

Сэм относит свои наблюдения к разряду приятных моментов дня. Сэму нравится наблюдать, как Дин задумывается о правильном питании. Раньше ему было не до этого. Дин переосмысливает свои убеждения о выборе продуктов на каждый день. Пытается есть тосты с помидором. «Зря», — думает Сэм, глядя на медленно двигающиеся челюсти Дина, но молчит. Дин хмыкает, посыпает кружок помидора солью и жует дальше уже с явным выражением счастья на лице.

Похоже, Дин и масло — это любовь. Взгляда примерно с тридцать седьмого. Или со сто восьмидесятого, что вероятнее.


End file.
